Quite the Catch
by EmbarrassedOne
Summary: A Team Magma grunt encounters a wild scorbunny who is aching to be caught. Presented with such a naughty little rabbit, the trainer decides that she and her delphox should have a little fun.


Disclaimer: I still, and never will own Pokemon. That is a good thing.

AN: I need to stop working on this. I'm not really satisfied with it but it has been 95% done for months. It's good enough. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Quite the Catch**

* * *

Seeing the scorbunny before her, Tana knew that this was her lucky day.

Tana was a proud member of Team Magma. She had been since before they had gone straight. The transition from a terrorist group to a humanitarian organization was surprisingly smooth. Mostly it came down to less capturing facilities, not getting beaten up by that kid with the gardevoir, and more paperwork. That was true for most of the grunts, but the shift also opened up new positions in the organization, one of which she was given.

Officially Tana held the title of Organizational Facilitator. It basically meant that she was often sent to help set up, or fix the problems of, Team Magma branch offices, and help coordinate with other organizations. She felt it was a good gig.

Tana got to see the world, and her assignments usually left her with enough extra time to enjoy it. Sometimes she got to encounter interesting pokemon like when she was sent to Kalos and she managed to catch a fennekin. Other times she got to enjoy exotic locations. She was able to spend two weeks relaxing on the beaches of Alola. Now, only a day since Tana finished her job in the Galar region, she had found a scorbunny.

Tana was determined to catch it.

The scorbunny was resting in a small grassy clearing in the woods. It had not yet noticed Tana. There was a slight shift in the direction of the wind. The scorbunny looked up.

Sending out her delphox, Tana immediately ordered, "Locks, attack." The scorbunny sprang to its feet, but it did not stand a chance. It was completely outclassed. As the delphox fought Tana had time to take account of the wild pokemon.

The scorbunny seemed healthy. It had no noticeable injuries, except for a small knick taken from its left ear. Though Tana did not know enough about the species to guess an exact age, she could tell it was not a child. Wide hips and firm musculature suggested the scorbunny was a doe, probably at an age that was appropriate for breeding. That considerably added to the pokemon's value.

"Locks, hold her down," Tana ordered, as she palmed a new pokeball. The delphox had done a good job wearing down the scorbunny's defenses. It was time for Tana to catch it.

With a flick of his branch, the delphox sent the scorbunny to the ground. The bunny squirmed under the psychic pressure but was unable to move.

Tana hated throwing pokeballs. Mostly because she was bad at it. It seemed like she always would throw too wide no matter what she did. It was embarrassing. How were her pokemon suppose to respect her if the first thing they saw her do was to whiff a throw like that? Tana had long ago decided it was easier to pin the pokemon down so she could tap them with the pokeball.

As Tana approached the downed scorbunny something seemed off. She could not put her finger on what. Something to do with the way the scorbunny was squirming. As she got closer to the wild pokemon she began to notice details she had missed before. The scorbunny's face was flushed, and her eyes looked slightly dilated. Tana wondered if the thing was sick.

Pulling off her hood, and putting down the pokeball, the trainer began to look for other signs of the pokemon's health. There was nothing immediately noticeable. She did not see any obvious blemishes on the bunny's skin or missing patches of fur. The pokemon's teeth looked healthy.

Grabbing the pokemon's thighs to check for signs of cramps, Tana was surprised to feel how wet they were. With a command to the delphox, they shifted the pokemon so its legs were in the light. The scorbunny's inner thighs glistened in the sun. Suddenly, Tana understood. A blush spread across her cheeks.

"You masochistic little freak," Tana whispered. She was shocked. It was more disbelief than anything that made Tana's thumb flick up to run across the scorbunny's womanhood. The scorbunny moaned from the touch. Tana felt a tiny rush of excitement. "Did getting the shit kicked out of you really make you this wet?"

Pinned to the ground the scorbunny squirmed and whined with what Tana now recognized as sexual frustration. Tana laughed. It was not funny, but she just had to laugh. "What a little slut."

Tana had heard stories of people having "relations" with pokemon. Hell, she had even seen some videos. Purely because of intellectual curiosity, Tana would have said, and not because she was interested in that sort of thing. Even if she was, Tana was a healthy young woman. There was nothing wrong with a little experimentation.

The scorbunny whined as Tana's fingers thoughtlessly pressed against the pokemon's pussy lips. Tana had never thought about actually doing anything like that. Not seriously anyway. She was not a pervert. Still, there was something entrancing about the way the scorbunny writhed as Tana touched her.

There would be no harm in having- that is to say, in the scorbunny having a little fun. Tana could indulge the rabbit a little before capturing her. It would probably help the scorbunny adjust. That would be a good thing. There was nothing wrong with that.

Tana gestured to the delphox to let up on the pressure holding the scorbunny down.

Kneeling before the bunny, Tana said, "Tell me, why should I bother catching a little pervert like you? I don't see any way you would be useful." Slowly, the trainer unzipped her shorts, revealing a glimpse of her white panties. "Maybe you could do something to convince me otherwise."

The scorbunny blinked up at Tana with confusion for a moment before smiling. The little pokemon pushed herself to her feet. The scorbunny took one step before stumbling into the trainer. Tana could feel the scorbunny's hot breath against her stomach through her uniform. Little fingers wrapped around the waistband of her shorts. The scorbunny looked up at the trainer with a hopeful grin. Sliding down the trainer's body, the scorbunny uncovered the trainer's womanhood.

With every sign of enthusiasm, the scorbunny pressed her nose against the trainer and took a deep sniff. Humming happily, the scorbunny spent a few moments nuzzling Tana's crotch. The pokemon's mouth opened, and Tana moaned. Sticking her tongue out as far as it would go, the scorbunny enthusiastically ate out the trainer.

It was electrifying. No one had ever licked Tana there before. She always wondered how it would feel, but never felt comfortable asking any of her boyfriends to try it. The fact that a pokemon was doing it for her made Tana feel odd. Part of her was insisting that this was wrong, but it was not like she was actually having sex with a pokemon.

The bunny did something with her tongue that made Tana gasp. The trainer's hips bucked. With a surprised squeak, the scorbunny was tossed back.

"I suppose I'll catch you," Tana conceited as she regained her breath. "That means I'll have to give you a name."

The scorbunny looked up to Tana. Tana sat in the grass. The trainer wrapped an arm around the small pokemon and pulled her onto her lap. With her other hand, Tana grabbed one of the scorbunny's ears.

Idly tugging on the ear, Tana's gaze wandered. Her delphox stood only a few feet away. His eyes were wide with shock. His cock stood out, hard and ready. Of course, the trainer had seen it before, but never in a context quite like this.

Tana felt more heat rush to her cheeks as her blush deepened. "Heat," Tana decided, as she forced her gaze back to the scorbunny. "I'll call you Heat. It's a perfect name for a slut like you."

Pulling the scorbunny down with her, Tana lay back in the grass. With her free hand, Tana beckoned for the delphox to approach.

When the delphox knelt before them, Tana grabbed his manhood and guided it to lay on the scorbunny's stomach. The cock looked even more impressive held against the little pokemon. It's tip rested just below the scorbunny's chin. The scorbunny trembled in Tana's grasp. A manic glint shined in the little pokemon's eyes as she looked up at the trainer.

For a moment, Tana felt a stab of jealousy. No, it was not jealousy. Jealousy would mean that she wanted to fuck her pokemon. Tana was just doing this for the scorbunny.

Pleadingly, the scorbunny squeaked, snapping Tana out of her thoughts. The sound was filled to the brim with both excitement and fear. The little pokemon knew that she could not take all of that dick, but she needed to try. She needed it to violate her. Destroy her.

A nod from Tana signaled the delphox to dragged his cock down the scorbunny's body. Leaning forward he trapped the smaller pokemon between the two larger bodies. The scorbunny was enveloped by warmth and flesh. The delphox blindly aimed his cock at the scorbunny's pussy.

He missed.

"Locks that's the wrong- Ooohh" Tana's sentence was cut short by an intense moan as the delphox buried his cock inside her. Closing her eyes, Tana's body was racked with sensation.

Realizing his mistake, the delphox froze for a moment of embarrassment. A moment where his trainer's pussy clenched around his cock. He started to pull back. He was stopped. Tana's legs had locked around his waist.

Lazily, Tana's eyes opened to reveal the lust glazed pools they had become. "Locks," she rasped out. Loosening her legs only enough for the delphox to half pull out, Tana continued, "Fuck mommy up."

The delphox began to slowly fuck its trainer. "Harder," Tana said. The delphox fucked her faster. Tana grabbed the delphox's head and forced him to look into her eyes. Tana commanded him, "Fuck. Mommy. Up."

Whatever reservations Tana had about fucking her pokemon had completely crumbled away. Taboo or not, wrong or not, it just felt too good. The pokemon's cock burned inside of her with every thrust. Its shape touched her in new and exciting ways. She loved it.

The delphox fucked Tana with everything he had. Each thrust rocked her body beneath him.

The scorbunny whined as she was jostled, pinned between the larger pokemon and trainer. She squirmed until she flipped over to face the trainer. The bunny glared up at the trainer's face.

Tana felt pain. Looking down, she saw the scorbunny biting her breast through her Team Magma uniform. Tana had almost completely forgotten about the little pokemon.

"Are you angry little Heat?" Tana asked. She pushed on the delphox's shoulder until he leaned back, giving the scorbunny some room to breathe. Looking down on the little pokemon Tana continued, "Yeah, you're the one who should be getting pounded right now."

The scorbunny growled with a mix of impatience and rage.

Tana laughed, the little rabbit was just too cute. Her laughter was cut short as another of the delphox's thrusts made her gasp in delight. "Don't worry," Tana said, "Locks is going to fuck you until your slutty little brain is dripping from these big, adorable ears. Just let mommy have her fun first."

"Although," Tana said. "Locks is so thick," closing her eyes for another moment, Tana groaned with pleasure before continuing, "and long. He'd split you in half. It's probably too much for you to handle."

The scorbunny growled at the challenge. Lust had worn away her reason. She knew she was ready. She knew what she needed. What she deserved.

Tana laughed at the bunny's expression. "Oh little Heat, I'm going to enjoy watching this cock ruin you," the trainer said. She could feel her orgasm rapidly building within her. "We'll see if you're as tough as you think you are." Forcing the scorbunny's head forward, Tana pulled the pokemon's lips to her own.

Tana kissed the scorbunny as her climax took her. A deluge of sensation washed over the trainer as her tongue violated the scorbunny's mouth. Groaning with pleasure, Tana's legs tightened around the delphox's waist as her womanhood clenched down on his phallus.

Tana did not break her kiss with the scorbunny as she relaxed her legs. The delphox was finally allowed to pull his still hard cock out of his trainer. Blindly, Tana reached out to grasp her pokemon's cock before he could pull too far away. Her hand guided the delphox's manhood to the opening of the smaller pokemon's pussy. The scorbunny was too enraptured by the trainer's kiss to notice the cock align with her womanhood.

The scorbunny screamed into Tana's mouth as the cock impaled her. The small pokemon was easily carried up and away from Tana's lips by the delphox's initial thrust. Just as suddenly as it began, the scorbunny's scream ended.

Tana scooted back to get a better look at the bunny.

The scorbunny's body was almost entirely rigid and motionless. The little pokemon was not even breathing. Her eyes stared at nothing, completely unfocused. It hung in the air before the delphox, only supported by the larger pokemon's cock. The only movement coming from the bunny was the twitching of one leg.

Smiling at the overwhelmed scorbunny, Tana coyly asked, "How are you feeling now that it's your turn?" Looking at the pokemon's belly, Tana could see the outline of the delphox's cock. She pressed her hand against the pokemon's stomach and felt the delphox's hard dick beneath the scorbunny's flesh. Her other hand went down further, to wrap around the base of the cock. As much as the scorbunny had taken, there were still several inches of the flesh stick exposed. Tana giggled, "Not so tough now, are you? You didn't even manage to take the whole thing."

Shifting onto her knees, Tana grabbed the scorbunny from under her arms. With one tug she lifted the little pokemon up. The scorbunny gasped as the delphox's rod left her. A manic smile spread across her face. Grabbing onto the trainer's hands, the scorbunny happily babbled her gratitude.

Tana smiled at the pokemon.

The scorbunny let loose another ecstatic scream as Tana forced the bunny's body to take the enormous cock for a second time. Once again the scorbunny became stiff and still. Paralyzed by the sensation of being filled by the large manhood.

This repeated several times. Each time Tana lifted the scorbunny up life would return to the pokemon. The bunny would moan, writhe and beg for more. Then the scorbunny would freeze when Tana again impaled her on the delphox's manhood.

The fifth time was different. Stuffed with canine cock, the scorbunny shook. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, as her eyes rolled back leaving only the whites visible. The rabbit vibrated with pleasure. The scorbunny came for minutes.

Suddenly, the bunny's body went limp. With a strange level of detachment, Tana wondered if the pokemon had cum to death. Tana did not know if that was even possible. Putting a hand on the scorbunny's chest the trainer was able to feel a heartbeat.

Tana shook her head in mock disappointment as she pulled the scorbunny up the cock again. "That was selfish of you little Heat. Leaving Locks hanging like that," she said as she grabbed a pokeball from her discarded shorts. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around the bunny. Tanna looked up into her delphox's eyes and continued, "Luckily, mommy Tana is here to make things right."

The trainer brought all her weight down on the scorbunny, forcing it to take the cock deeper than ever before. The delphox howled as he came. The scorbunny's pussy quickly overflowed with the fox pokemon's seed. As her womb was pumped full of cum, the scorbunny purred.

Before delphox finished, Tana tapped the pokeball against the bunny pokemon's chest. Still overwhelmed by pleasure, the scorbunny dissolved into red light as she was pulled into the pokeball. The ball snapped closed and immediately made the chimes that signaled a successful capture. There was no resistance.

When the scorbunny disappeared, the delphox's cock was left exposed to the open air. It pointed straight at Tana. The dick sprayed semen over the trainer's face and chest. Tana closed her eyes and basked in it.

A few moments after the delphox finished his climax, Tana opened her eyes. She looked up at her delphox, who in turn stared down at her. With two fingers, Tana scooped up some of the cum that covered the Team Magma crest on her chest. Keeping eye contact with her pokemon, Tana tasted his seed. With her other hand, she pointed the delphox's pokeball at him. Tana purred out the word, "Return."

Alone in the clearing, Tana sprawled onto the ground. What she had done finally caught up to her. The taboos she had violated. She lay there while her heart hammered in her chest. Did she really just do that?

What the fuck. Tana knew she should have felt disgusted with herself. She also knew how she felt.

The trainer got to her feet. Pulling on her discarded panties and shorts, and wiping away the semen covering her, Tana concealed most of the signs of what had occurred. She could still feel sweat and cum on her skin. With a skip in her step, she left the clearing.

Tana looked forward to introducing Heat to the rest of her team. It was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

AN: There we go. While I haven't played the new games yet, from the perspective of someone who writes fanfics of an adult nature they are great. Hot trainers, and pokemon with (insert creepy pause) possibilities. It seems most people are fond of Hatterene, but my personal favorite is Alcremie, a tasty little dish in every sense of the phrase (with 63 different forms to choose from).

Anyways, I think I should explain why this fic stars who it does. A few months ago (well before Sword and Shield came out) I found a picture of a very sexy scorbunny saying "catch me, hurry" drawn by WhispForNothing. That inspired this story so it had to feature a scorbunny.

Then I ran a survey for which team grunt people thought was the sexiest. For the women, Magma barely beat out Skull. As for the men, Aqua had it hands down. (Also Yell ranked last in both categories.)

Finally, I did another survey on which of the pokemon starter's final forms was the sexiest. This one surprised me a lot, with Delphox coming first for those who were attracted to males, females, and both.

I had a lot of fun with these little surveys and I want to do more of them in the future. In hopes of being able to ask the people who read the smut I write, rather than random message boards/subreddits, I've made a twitter handle " OneEmbarrassed". This is not the best solution, but it is a solution. There's a survey there now.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
